warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: Hellstorm 2
New Event Prizes Detailed Play Information Defense Waves *'Successful Defense'- The Player's Base is considered successfully defended when all attacking Rogue Units have been eliminated while preventing the Player's Command Center from being destroyed. *'Repeatable Waves '- The Player must repeat any stage in which the Command Center 'is destroyed in order to move on to the next Wave. *'Surrender '- The Player may surrender a defense Wave at any time during the Rogue Attack. After which the Player may then Repair and Adjust the Base Defenses and restart that Wave from the beginning. *'360 Deg. Defense - The Rogue Faction may attack the Player's Base from any direction. This is also true for each repeated Wave. Standard Attack Waves ( Silo Waves ) *'Verkraft Silo' - For this Event the[[Definition of Terms| Standard Attack Waves]] are called Silo Waves & the Event Bases '''are called '''Verkraft Silo's. *'Verkraft Silo Hunt '- Upon reaching a Silo Wave the Players must search for a Silo on the World Map. In later waves, players are required to destroy higher level Silo's. To locate the needed * minumum level of Silo the Player may click the 'Find' button and be taken to the closest one located on the World Map. *'Verkraft Silo Level' - Silo's are available in Levels 5,10,15, 20, 25, 30, 35, etc, with each level increasing the amount of XP the player receives for its completion. The player must attack a minimum Silo Level equal to the wave they are currently on (Wave 15 for instance requires at least a Silo Level 15) However, the Player may choose to attack any of the higher Silo Levels that are currently on the Map in place of the required minimum Level in order to gain more XP for that wave. *'Verkraft Silo Wave Complete' - To complete a Silo Wave, the Player must destroy all Buildings and[[ Turrets| Turrets]] found in the Silo. *'Unlimited Attacks' - The Player may stop and start an attack on an Silo 'as many times as they find necessary to complete the wave. *'Unlimited Time - There is NO time limit for completing a Silo Wave. *'Verkraft Silo Wave Frequency '-''' Occur every 5 Waves '- Players are required to attack a '''Silo' every 5th wave. Fortress Waves ( Verkraft Fortress Waves ) *'Verkraft Fortress' - For this Event, the Fortresses '''are called '''Verkraft Fortress. *'Verkraft Fortress Location' - Each Player will have a Verkraft Fortress attached to their Base that only they may attack. The Verkraft Fortress will loose its Protection when the player reaches a Verkraft Fortress Wave. *'Storm Fortress Layout '- Each Verkraft Fortress Wave will be a different Layout each progressively getting harder. *'Single Attack Direction ' - Players may surround a Verkraft Fortress with''' Platoons''' to use during the attack, however, regardless of the Platoon's position all Units '''will enter the Attack from the '''South East. *'70 Minute Time Limit' - Players must completely destroy all Buildings and Turrets in the Verkraft Fortress in 70 minutes to complete Wave. Failure to do so will in the allotted time will cause the Verkraft Fortress to completely RESET back to full Health. This Timer is shown in the base's info box on the World Map. The Timer Starts with your first attack on the Verkraft Fortress. Once the Verkraft Fortress has Reset the Player may make another attempt at completing the Wave. *'Unlimited Attacks' - The Player may stop and start an attack on a''' Storm Fortress as many time as they find necessary to complete the wave as long as they still have time on the '''Verkraft Fortress Clock. *'Verkraft Fortresses Occur every 10 Waves '- The Player must complete a Verkraft Fortress every 10th Wave (Starting Wave 7). *'Bonus XP Targets : Verkraft Arms Depot' - Verkraft Fortress Waves give the Player a chance to earn Bonus XP by destroying the Bonus XP Targets identified with Bonus Icons above them. However, they are only available for the first 5 minutes of the attack (Timer on screen) at which time any undestroyed bonuses will expire. The Wave XP and any Bonus XP are added together and paid out when the Verkraft Fortress is fully destroyed. If the Verkraft Fortress is RESET, so are the Bonuses. Ending of a Special Event. ''' A Special Event ends in 1 of 2 ways: #The[[Definition of Terms| '''Official Event Clock]] expires. The event runs for a limited time of 6 days, after which time the Special Event Rogue Base will be removed from the World Map and all waves will be halted. #The Player reaches a wave that he or she can not successfully defend or complete, thus forcing the Player to resign from the event. Event Shop Event Experience Points (eXP) *The Player is awarded''' eXP' for every successfully completed wave during an active Event. These points may be tracked by the Player in the 'Event Panel' located above the 'Mission Panel' while both on the 'World Map' and in the 'Player's Base. '''Special Event Prizes *'The Event Shop may only be accessed while inside the Player's Base. *As the Player acquires eXP, they may at any time during and up to 48 hours after the end of the Event, choose to spend all or a portion of their eXP on one or more of the newly introduced Special Event Prizes 'in the 'Event Shop. *Also available in the Event Shop 'are all the past 'Special Event Prizes ' excluding any 'Removed or Locked Special Event Prizes . *The Event Shop is split into two seperate sections: **'''''Unowned - Shows all current and past Special Event Prizes '''not currently unlocked by the Player. **Owned' - Shows all 'Special Event Prizes' the Player has previously unlocked during the current and all past events. '''Use It Or Lose It' Following the conclusion of the Special Event: *The Event Shop will remain open for 48 Hours. *Any unused eXP at the time the Event Shop closes will be lost. *If a Player has no remaining eXP at the end of the Event the Event Shop will close immediately. Verkraft's Silo Layouts and XP Chart Wave Attack / Defense Breakdown NOTE: Numbers for first 100 Waves. Wave Notes & Highlights *''Wave 1 - '' A demonstration wave to show the[[Hellstorm/Elite| Elite Hellstorm]] in action. The wave will terminate itself and any damage sustained will be instantly repaired. Even though the wave is not completed the Player is still awarded 600xp and moves on to the next wave. *''Wave 5 - '' First Silo attack Wave. *''Wave 7 - ''First Verkraft Fortress Wave. *''Wave 15 -'' There is at least one [[Stinger |'Stinger']] is placed outside the base near Deployment Areas.' ( For Level 15 Silo )' *''Wave 25 -'' Several Elite Suicide Trucks are placed outside the base near Deployment Areas.' ( For Level 25 Silo )' *''Wave 33 -'' First apperance of a Titan ( maxiumum Level 4 ). *''Wave 38 -'' First apperance of a Viper. *''Wave 41 -'' Wave awards 1,000 xp. *''Wave 44 -'' First apperance of a''' Widowmaker X. States of Repair - Verkraf's Command Center Additional Information *Operation: Hellstorm 2' is the sequel to the 10th 'Special Event Operation: Hellstorm ( Jan 2013 ) *Operation: Hellstorm 2' is the first 'Special Event' not to offer a New' Unit' as a 'XP' purchasable Prize in the 'Event Shop. *Operation: Hellstorm 2' is the first 'Special Event' to offer a Prize ( 'Elite Hellstorm ) only for that event. *A Player may make a higher overall amount of '''XP for the Event by attacking a higher level of Silo's than is required for each Attack Wave. A player attacking only Level 60 Silo's will make an extra 2,600 xp through the completions of Wave 60. *The Verkraft Fortress uses the same Background as was found on the Storm Fortress during[[Operation: Red Storm (2014)| Operation: Red Storm ( 2014 ).]] *Operation: Hellstorm 2 was plagued with Server Overload issues especialy the in the first 24 hours. Related Pages *'Special Events' *'Event Shop' External Links *R.U.B.I.'s Facebook : Event Page. (Official) *Kixeye Forum Post : Main Introduction Thread (Official) *Kixeye Forum Post : Discuss Here (Official) Quotes Click Expand to View Additional Quotes Known Event Issues Hit Expand to View This Section Listed here are bugs that have been identified with this Unit. Once fixed each issue will be moved to Resolved. Existing Known Bugs : *Wave 2 not starting for some players. If you have this issue, please refresh the game or visit the World Map, and this should cause Wave 2 to start for you. *Lag / Delay in between waves, XP Earned popup delay. *A list of known AI issues / updates can be found here: https://www.kixeye.com/forum/discussion/446253 *Wave 105 spawns Silo of incorrect level. *Blitz issues with showing empty or negative numbers. Resolved Bugs : * * Forum Discussion Links : * Gallery ops hs2.png|Pre-Event Message 1 Hellstorm2(PreEvent-info-2).jpg|Pre-Event Message 2 Hellstorm2(PreEvent-info-3).jpg|Pre-Event Message 3 Hellstorm2-StartMessage.jpg|Event Start Message hellstorm 2 end 24.jpg|24 Hours Remaining Hellstorm 2 end.jpg|Event end. hs2 event countdown.png|Event Countdown EventBox-Hellstorm2.jpg|Event Box ehs.png|Wave #1 Intro ehs2.png|Wave #1 End Hellstorm2-SystemRestored.jpg|Base Restored Post Wave #1 WaveCompletionPrizes(Hellstorm2).png|Wave Completion Prizes LastChancePrizes(Hellstorm2).png|Last Chance Prizes SalePrizes(Hellstorm2).png|Sale Prizes Hellstorm2-Wave1.jpg|Wave #1 featuring the Elite Hellstorm ad email.png|Event ad on email 1901212_487275631377278_1612711892_n.jpg|Verkraft's Silo Art 1013727_488099134628261_104438545_n.jpg|Elite Hellstorms Art titan2.png|Event HS 2 Featuring Titan event HS 2 featuring EHS.png|Featured Customized EHS Hunt for a Silo.PNG|"Find" Button - Hunt for a Silo Desert Canyon-Background.jpg|Fortress Background (Operation: Devil's Grip) Background-Red Storm (2014)-Stronghold.jpg|Verkraft Silo Background (Red Storm (2024) Stronghold) SystemOverload-Message.jpg|Major Problem during Hellstorm 2 Video Navigation Category:Event Category:Event Class - Hybrid Category:Antagonist - Verkraft Category:A to Z